1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder, and particularly to a fan holder for attaching a fan to a heat sink.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs) generate a lot of heat during normal operation. This can deteriorate their operational stability and damage associated electronic equipment. Thus the heat must be removed quickly to ensure normal operation. A heat dissipation device is often attached to a top surface of a CPU, to remove heat therefrom.
Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional heat dissipation device 100 comprises a heat sink 120 and a fan 140. The fan 140 is secured on the heat sink 120 by screws 160 engaging with threads defined in fins 122 of the heat sink 120. Spaces between the adjacent fins 122 which accommodate the screws 160 are required to be larger than other spaces between other adjacent fins 122. Thus all the spaces between adjacent fins 122 are not uniform. This makes manufacturing of the heat sink 120 more complicated.
Furthermore, contemporary CPUs generate unprecedented amounts of heat, which has resulted in large height-to-width ratios of fins of modem heat sinks. The fins of such heat sinks are thin. Thus, in assembly, the fins 122 of the heat dissipation device 100 are prone to deform. Later, during normal operation of the heat dissipation device 100, the screws 160 are liable to gradually disengage from the fins 122.
Moreover, during securing of the screws 160 with the fins 122 of the heat sink 120, fragments are often torn away from the fins 122. The fragments are deposited in the spaces between adjacent fins 122, thereby decreasing the efficiency of heat dissipation.
Examples of conventional heat dissipation devices are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Applications Nos. 85207163 and 86216714.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a fan holder which can securely attach a fan to a heat sink.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fan holder which can readily attach a fan to a heat sink.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, a fan holder for attaching a fan to a heat sink in accordance with the present invention comprises a base defining a vent for allowing air flow, two pairs of legs, two pairs of posts around the vent and a pair of positioning blocks. The legs depend from the base, and each leg has a hook for engaging with the heat sink. A pair of handles extends upwardly from one pair of legs, for facilitating disassembly of the holder. A pair of slots is defined in the base on opposite sides of each leg, for facilitating deformation of the leg. The posts extend upwardly from the base, for being received in corresponding holes of the fan. Each post has a resilient tab and a notch. The tabs elastically deform and firmly attach the fan on the fan holder. The positioning blocks are formed under the base, on opposite sides of the vent and perpendicular to the hooks.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.